DragonBall Z: Rectified
by TheSaiya JinSisters
Summary: What would happen…if Goten was never born and a baby girl is born in his place? If Bulma died giving birth to Trunks and Bulla is never thought of? If Vegeta leaves the planet and never thinks twice? If the Earth is destroyed and never wished back? R:T
1. Prologue

What would happen…if Goten was never born and a baby girl is born in his place?

If Bulma died giving birth to Trunks and Bulla is never thought of?

If Hercule died and Videl was never born?

If Vegeta leaves the planet and never thinks twice?

If the Earth is destroyed and never wished back?

If Dende was forced to destroy the dragon balls?

If Goku died and stayed dead?

What if, what if, what if.

Anything is possible in a universe full of innumerable possibilities.


	2. ONE: Kazini and the Earth

"Kaz!" The lavender haired youth stood impatiently outside the Son house, his chest heaving from the impact of coming out of flight. His shoes smoked with the remnant wisps of ki that had propelled him to his destination, as his purpose was an important one and there was no time for messing around.

His mother was on her way to a break-through in technology and he wanted his childhood-and best-friend to be there to see it! They did everything together after-all, what would success be if not for sharing it with your loved ones?

Trunks broke into a smile as the door swung open from the inside, giving room for _Chi-Chi_? To come striding out into the yard. Her face set into a firm scowl as she tromped straight up to him, pulled her arm back, and let it loose against his face. The boy gasped and brought his hand to his cheek more out of instinct than actual pain. His eyes growing wide in surprise as she dug her fingernails into her palms and clenched her teeth in fury. What in the world had he done wrong?

"You have some nerve showing up here after pulling your stupid stunt!" She snarled.

Trunks took a step back, confusion written out across his face as he glanced back at the hovel. He half-expected to see Gohan come running to his rescue, but he stopped himself before the thought could even form. Instead he turned his attention back to the ferocious widow and tried his best to put on an innocent façade for her sake. For until figured out what in the world she was talking about he had no doubt that he would be subject to quite the tongue-lashing.

"Leading my baby along like you actually cared! Treating her with such-blah blah blah! Imbecile! Yak Yak! Unprecedented! Blah blah!-"

Trunks could only stare at her with stupefied wonder as she named off an entire list of crimes that he had supposedly committed against "her baby." Which only led him to the conclusion that Chi-Chi must have mistaken him for somebody else, and had yet to realize it. But he could only sit through the hurricane as she bloodied him in verbal assault, giving him a good smack in between breaths. She only stopped when a physical weight attached itself to her arm when she brought it back for another blow. The woman started and almost fell over with how hard she pulled.

"Wha!-"

"Mother please! It's Trunks!" Trunks barely managed to conceal his relieved sigh.

A young girl of Trunks' age held the woman's arm with the strength of her sire and the care of her dam. Trunks smiled and had to keep from wincing as he worked wounded skin and muscles. Chi-Chi may not have been a Saiyan but for an Earth woman her strength was commendable. He rubbed at his sore cheeks as Chi-Chi dutifully yanked her arm free, flushed and ashamed at her own mistake. But she was quick to make amends.

"Oh well Trunks dear! Why didn't you say so?" She crooned, putting up her motherly face as she reached up to molest his smoldering injuries. The face she portrayed would never have allowed someone to believe that she was capable of such abuse. Both children could not help but be impressed as she turned and trotted back toward the house.

"Won't you come in side dearie?" Called the woman as she turned back at the door, Trunks finally winced.

"Ah no, It's kind of urgent…sorry,"

He mumbled as he lowered his eyes.

"Oh! How sad!" When he lifted his eyes she was gone, the door was shut, and everything was quiet once more. It was near disturbing how suddenly everything had reverted back to normal, as though the land itself was used to such outbursts.

But he had not lied when he said he was here for important business!

He turned to find the girl already striding for the house, not even giving him a chance to explain his reason for being here. He had to trot just to catch up to her, moving into her path so that she had to stop. She glared up at him and he only gave a wary smile.

"I came here to talk to you,"

"Does it look like I _want_ to talk to you?" She retorted sharply. Trunks forced his smile wider.

"It doesn't matter, you've got to come see what mom is doing, you'll like it!" He insisted.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip and tapping her foot on the ground. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in thought, trunks grinned. He knew that she would not be able to resist the call of technology. In fact he was rather surprised that she had not been at his house already, his mother's right-hand helper, and always ready to lend a hand in the work. She had an avid talent for working mechanical things to her advantage, which he called hacking and cheating while she called it "natural instincts." Either way his mother loved her for it and had been the one asking for her, so here he was.

But when she opened her eyes he cringed at the flames he saw there.

Why was everyone mad at him today?

"Sorry bud, but I've got more important things to do than piddle around with robots."

Trunks' smile fell and he hurriedly moved out of her way as she pushed on his side. Why? He did not understand, how was she resisting the urge to meddle in affairs that had nothing to do with her? He was dangling it in her face! This was ludicrous!

"More important things than a time-machine?" He persisted, walking along side her as she came to the doorstep. She stopped her hand from touching the door-knob, her middle finger twitching ever so, he barely caught it, but he smiled as he watched her struggle.

"She built it up from that little dyno-pod you made a few years ago, remem-"

"I remember it stupid!" She snapped, turning to face him with a mixture of awe, anger, want, and fury. But that was pushed aside as he realized he had won, and gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Don't think this changes anything buster!" She went on, tripping off the doorstep and back into the yard. Trunks followed with a wide grin on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischief at having his friend back. Though he was still curious as to what he had done to deserve such malice in the first place. Apparently he had succeeded in pissing her off unconsciously.

* * *

><p>"Well maybe if you hadn't <em>made<em> him do it,"

"That doesn't mean anything! He was supposed to _keep_ the dragon ball! Not lose it!" Snarled a very angry teenager. Her black hair ruffled with the static of her emotions as she argued with the blonde woman before her.

"I don't get why you're even looking for them," The older woman mused, brown eyes flashing sadly at some memory of the past.

"They're just balls after-all, it's not as though you're going to get anything."

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, narrowing angry eyes at the woman.

"Just 'cause you don't believe don't mean that I don't!"

Leera Briefs gave a half-hearted shake of her head as the teenager decided she had had enough, and left the room. Brown eyes watched the child storm away, her black hair bobbing angrily against her back as though it too were angry. But there was nothing to be done, nothing that she could say to make the child understand. The new generation had been born after all the savagery and turmoil of the cell-games, they could not comprehend how lost the Earth truly was. She would not say that believing was the wrong path to follow, but believing that the mythical dragon balls could grant wishes was beyond impossible. Leera knew, she had been there when the Earth-god Dende had been forced to take away their magic capabilities.

And the black-star dragon balls, well they had caused such an uproar that Kaio-sama had simply ordered them to be destroyed. There _were_ no more black-star balls. Even Dende could not deny an order from above, not saying it was a bad thing, the balls had terrified Leera.

But Bulma, oh Bulma…

Leera closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, forcing the memories of her exuberant cousin to disappear. The bubbly blue would have flipped a good one if she knew the balls did not work, even the black-star balls would have caused her grief. She was always so open-minded and bold, Leera could not even begin to compare.

"Mom! She's at it again!"

The woman started when Trunks rushed into the room, scattering blue-prints and grid-paper all over the place, tripping over an Allen-wrench. He cursed to himself and Leera had to smile, her train of thought chugging onto brighter tracks.

"Good grief that girl!" She said, exasperated as she picked up a few of the fallen parchments. Rolling them up and stuffing them under her arm, she straightened up and slowly made her way around the mounds of tools and paper. Trunks grabbed her arm when she was within reach, pulling her to the safety of the door-way.

"Geez mom, you need to clean this place up…" He mused, Leera laughed.

"Says the boy who can't keep a table clean!"

Trunks blushed.

"Well lets go get that girl shall we?" She put a smile on as she flipped off the light-switch, and pulled the door shut behind her. She did not let go until she heard the lock click into place. Only then did she release her only true sense of security, and wander back into the world of reality.

* * *

><p>"Kazini!" Leera gasped in shock and Trunks could only turn away, he already knew what was going on.<p>

The girl, Kazini, turned from her work and stopped, her hands clenching and unclenching as she pondered on what she was to do. She had been caught red-handed and could not deny it, there had to be some way out of it. There was always a way out, and if there wasn't than she usually made one.

"What in kami's name have you done!"

Leera exclaimed in horror, her face parched of all color as she dropped everything she had brought with her. The make-shift scrolls rolling out and just making the place look even messier. Her beautiful creation! Her wonderful, fabulous creation! Even Kazini knew better than to mess with projects such as a time-machine. But here she was, a wrench in hand with wires unplugged and steel bits bent and ripped. Was she really trying to foul up every ounce of hard work that Leera had put into that machine?

Leera did not doubt it for a second.

"Trunks grab 'er!" She snapped suddenly, her face hardening as her mind jumped forward to the appropriate procedures. She automatically observed the damage and began the necessary repairs in her head. But first she would deal with that damn mouse!

Trunks only stood and stared, not sure if he was willing to incite Kazini's wrath or his mother's. Both would be horrible, but which would cause more damage on a singular level?

"Trunks!"

"Mo!-"

"OH CALM DOWN," Kazini yelled, parting her way through the confusion and madness that was a very angry scientist. She wrinkled her nose and jumped away from the mangled contraption, oil and grease stained on her knees and arms. She wiped at her mouth before putting a fist on her hip and waving her wrench in the air.

"Do you always freak out so suddenly? Over nothing?" She motioned toward the device.

"I haven't done anything, I was just looking at the mother-board."

"The mother-" Leera gawped. Trunks held his breath.

"You tore my masterpiece apart just to look at the mother-board?"

"I didn't tear it apart, those-" Kazini pointed at the molested steel, "were already there."

The blonde woman slapped a hand over her face, rubbing fiercely at her forehead as she wrapped her mind over the information. The idea that her machine had not been completely ruined because of a little girls curiosity was only a small comfort in the sea that was her distress. Leera groaned and felt around for a chair, which Trunks quickly retrieved for her.

Kazini scowled at him.

"Oh my lord girl you're going to give me a heart-attack,"

"What!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on her wrench and throwing her arms out in surprise. What a melodramatic old woman! She scowled at Trunks again before folding her arms across her chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

"I am not!" She insisted.

Leera peered at her from between parted fingers, unable to stop a brief smile at how much the young girl resembled her father. Spiked bangs swaying back and forth as the teenager shifted on her feet, but her personality was more like that of her cousin's late lover…whose name she apparently could not recall. Though she tried, sitting there watching the girl while calling up memories of her sister's accidental boyfriend. Or at least that's what Bulma always called him, she could not imagine that he felt the same way, and it had always bothered Leera that he would use her the way he did. Even after Trunks had been born he was aloof, unfeeling even when told that Bulma had lost to much blood and died in childbirth.

It was maddening and she beat herself up for comparing Kazini to such a man, but it was only the truth. She was a crazy mix of her father, her mother, and in some twisted work of fate, her sister's lover. She had no doubts in her mind who the parents of that child were, but her attitude was baffling considering who had sired her.

Even Leera questioned her practices from time to time.

She sighed and let her hand fall away, giving the girl her full attention at last. This seemed to please her in some way, for her youthful features brightened into a nervous smile, her hands shook as she skipped her way over oils and tools. Leera gave a creaky smile in return, Trunks appeared to have removed himself from the situation.

"See, I was just looking at the energy banks, I don't want it to short out if someone ever tried using it," She crooned softly, groveling to the blonde woman's knees as she settled herself cross-legged before her.

Seeing her do such a thing made Leera want to take back all of her original thoughts, but even she knew better. Having helped raise the girl for half of her life gave her that much of an advantage over her, therefore Leera only lifted an eyebrow at her innocent observation. Searching the energy banks? That was the oldest lie in the book! But what was she lying about? That was the question. Even from her seat Leera could tell that she had not lied about her previous statement, the time-machine was not fatally ruined and could be easily pieced back together.

She was planning something, Leera was sure of it. But was Trunks in on it?

The older dame turned in her seat to glance at the lavender capped boy, he was reading some script from her uncle Briefs older design model. Probably something about the dyno-cap, Leera did not think he was capable of understanding much else. She twisted back to Kazini only to find the girl standing, a smile on her face and hands on her hips.

"Other-wise my work here is done! Now I'm going home,"

Leera watched in stunned silence as the girl dodged her chair and jogged toward the exit, still carrying that wrench. Which could only bode ill for the future, meaning Leera would need to keep camera's on her precious time-machine.

"Hey, where are you going?" She cried as Trunks suddenly jogged past, obviously following his crafty friend. Leera felt a small pin-prick of annoyance that he did not even stop to ask if it was alright. Though she honestly did not care, it still got to her once in awhile.

"With Kaz!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

Leera stared at the spot they had disappeared, her mind running over infinite possibilities for Kazini's sudden interest in her time-machine. Either way it spelled trouble, with a capital "T."

* * *

><p>Dende stood silently atop the look-out, his eyes wandering aimlessly over the tile. He skipped over the now familiar pattern without a purpose, though with every new tile somebody's life-energy came to him. He simply scanned it and moved on, used to the sullen monotony of his job. Ever since the dragon ball incident he had found little to no purpose in himself. After the incident it seemed as though enemies just looked right over his little planet, skipping it for something more appetizing.<p>

And it made him so angry.

It made him feel lazy, for he was not needed to protect anyone. There was no one in danger!

He closed his eyes and his antennae jumped as he felt out the energy of Piccolo. The old-timer was just as bored and upset as he, if not more so. Fighting was all the old Namek had, and with no enemies there was no reason to fight. Even training lost it's luster after so long.

If only he could find a way to bring some form of excitement to the Earth, cause the people to need him and want his help! That and the z-fighters of course, well…what was left of them. It was a painful thought and the youth cringed away from it, pushing it back into the dark corner of his mind.

"Dende?"

He started and glanced around, his nerves jumping in leaps and bounds as a brief feeling of terror touched him. Thinking that perhaps his wish had been taken literally. But it was only Mr. Popo, the stout black alien was staring at him with something akin to worry on his face. But it was hard to really read the little man, so Dende could only guess.

"Nothing Mr. Popo, all is well…" He assured his companion. Popo did not need to be to deeply involved with his personal thoughts. Though he had been with the previous God, Dende was not that God and preferred to keep his mind to himself.

"As you wish." The man stated quietly, and Dende felt his presence dissipate.

He sighed, and hung his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Behlz - <strong>This is a Behlz story, where she got extremely creative and curious about alternate timelines. Gomenasai for any typo's and mistakes, I write in a Microsoft program but it does not always get the glitches. That and 1-inch fake nails do not usually help the cause…

DBZ © to Akira Toriyama and Bird Studios

Kazini and AU © to Sahvahna Jo

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: <strong>Kazini has a plan up her sleeve and she intends on pulling it off whether Trunks helps or not! She's tired of being told "NO!" all the time and she aims to put a stop to it!


	3. TWO: Trunks and his lion

"Come on! Hurry up before someone notices!" She snapped impatiently.

The youngest daughter of Son Goku stood with her fingers twitching anxiously, sure she had broken into Leera's lab before, but never for something so important as her current target. A time-machine held irreplaceable value over any other trinket she had dared to muss up and ruin. So if Trunks did not hurry they would be head over heels in trouble she did not wish to think about! Do not stop for a second and think that Leera would let them get away if she found them now.

"You have got to be the slowest thing on this damn planet!" She cursed, the youth above her scowled at her behavior as she attempted to pressure him along. It was hard enough remembering which wires he was supposed to be dismantling! He did not need her screeching in his ear. Alas there was little he could do as he cupped a red wire in his palm and pulled on a white one.

He had obviously done something right, for Kazini whooped in joy as the jack slid out of it's snug socket. Trunks only groaned and slowly lowered himself back to the floor, even his chi felt tumultuous with the knowledge of this break-in.

His mother would never forgive him for this.

"This is still a bad idea,"

"Oh would you lighten up, it's only a bad idea if we get _caught_," She snorted haughtily, as though it were she who had just spent five minutes fiddling with wires, all the while worried of being electrocuted.

"Whatever happened to your since of fun anyway? You've been so boring lately," She mused as she turned to face the now open door and blinking security camera's. The two children tromped through the door without the slightest wink, though Trunk's who followed in her footsteps could not help but feel vulnerable. Why could she not see the wrong of her doing? Sure they had been through to many adventures to count, they had seen their fair share of trouble and punishment, but this was too far! Even Trunk's could tell the difference, and that should have been enough to tip her off.

"It's hiding somewhere where my mom can't get to it." He droned sullenly.

"Pshh, tell Jeff and Henry to drop and you'll be set to go!"

Trunk's blushed and shrugged himself ever deeper into the shoulders of his jacket. He did not particularly care for her vulgar jokes, especially when they were pointless and meant to hurt.

It reminded him of someone, only without the vulgarity.

He shivered as they traveled down the hallway, minimal light from emergency bulbs lit their path as they turned a right and found themselves at a door. He almost hoped that it was locked, wishing with all his might, but to no avail as when Kazini grabbed the knob it swung at her command. Revealing to the ornery teen a cave of treasures, and one bobble that could ruin the rest of their lives.

Kazini gasped in excitement, not caring if she left her friend behind as he darted toward the no covered machine. Wasting no time in tearing the shawl away to reveal her newest obsession, the Time-machine.

She stared in awe, trembling with adrenaline as she went over the protocol in her head. Just turn it on, input the time you wanted, and push the large black button! No sweat! But wait…she turned back to find Trunk's piddling back near the door. Purposefully avoiding her gaze as though somehow it would keep him out of trouble. Did she want to risk leaving him here? He would definitely tell Leera, and when she came back she would be in so deep. She did not even want to think about what Chi-Chi would do-and so her decision was made.

"Trunks! Come 'ere I need a boost!"

The boy looked up at her, stricken, as though she had spoken to him in a foreign language. She rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand, "Come on!"

Trunks only stared at her, something very close to fear constricting in his chest, but this feeling had a different name. Something he could not place, but it was no less terrifying. For the first time since _then_ he found it hard to breathe, his feet rooted in place as he watched the girl grow annoyed from afar. Her black bangs swept back as she apparently gave up on him to continue on her journey, grabbing the device and beginning her advance. Watching her climb was enough to give him goose-bumps. He knew he should do something, stop her, make her put reason to her actions. But he could not, he could not move for some deep fear held him firmly rooted.

Was it really fear? Was he really so afraid of the consequences that he could not move a muscle to help his friend? The girl he had spent the duration of his childhood with, practically _lived_ with growing up. Any other time he would have jumped at the chance to prove himself to her, but here was thwarted by simple promises of discipline, stopped by punishments that would take but seconds out of his elongated life-cycle.

How pathetic. She was right in that aspect, over the last two years he had admittedly gotten softer, leaving her to do the dirty work while he stayed on the side-lines and kept his hands clean. Maybe it was just a mind-set he had grown into, a phase that would pass with time, whatever it was he hated it. Because she was right.

Where _was_ his sense of humor? His idea of fun when she needed it the most, _they_ needed it most?

He had no idea, even the pang of pride that scorched a trail through his blood could not make him move. He was staying put, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>How stupid! She should have known that bringing him along would only slow her down! Her hopes of him coming out of his dumb stupor evaporated as she climbed. Every piece of steel she grabbed gave her confidence instead, a boost of her ego. She was finally going to prove Leera wrong, no <em>everybody<em>! That the dreams and wishes did come true.

But first she had to find out why everyone was so scared now, so that she could right the wrongs and make it all better. She was going to make it happen the way it should have, so that she had the dragon balls to keep her occupied, and maybe Trunks would not end up such a disappointment. She sneered as she pictured him standing behind her, watching her back as she reached the philo-plastic top. She bent a nail back and bit her lip as she searched for a grip under the rim, having stupidly looked over the part on how to "open," the damn thing.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as she found clearance, and lifted up, pulling the lid with her. It was here that she smiled wide and large, her eyes glittered with mischief as she took in the delicious array of buttons and knobs laid out before her. It was like waking up into a real dream! The realization that she could truly to anything in this machine only just now made sense. With these controls and this thing she could to anywhere in space and time that she wanted! All she had to do was say when and where.

"And that makes it all happen," She mused happily, eyeing the black button that would make it all come true.

Kazini lifted herself away from the edge of the seat and gave a last glance back at her purple haired friend. He still watched her, his eyes wide in terror and his hands clenched into his sports jacket. What a chum, chickening out on her when she needed his support. He really had changed from the Trunk's she knew.

She wanted him back, she frowned.

But this was no time to wish for the past, it was the present! And she was about to make history!

The girl lifted her knees and lowered herself into the cock-pit, sighing briefly at the plush comfort of the cushioning. At least Leera knew what she liked, plus for her. Kazini bit her lip and fiddling around with the controls found the close button, which lowered the lid back over her. She started slightly at the hiss of air that slipped out from the rim, inhaling sharply the newly produced atmosphere that had filled her tiny space.

How fascinating…

"I dare say old lady, you've outdone yourself this time," She murmured with a sly smile, now enjoying the feeling of being in her position. This must be what it felt like to be successful, and that is truly successful. Not half-assed and exaggerated later on paper. Kazini giggled at the irony of the situation before leaning forward to begin her input of data, that was that easy part.

* * *

><p>When he lost sight of her behind the glare of the glass he felt a panic in his chest, leaping at his throat like a cat would a mouse toy.<p>

What was she doing? Was she really going to do this? She was really going to try and experiment with a machine that had never been tested? Had anyone bothered to tell her that it was not even finished yet! That his mom had yet to make a few changes to the spatial dynamics grid-base and even the booster? What would happen when she turned that machine on? When she tried to actually _use_ the time-machine that was not complete?

He not only looked pale but he felt pale, his heartbeat accelerating with adrenaline and the stress running rampant through his system. The Saiyan in him said "Snap the bitches neck!" but the human side of him kept chanting to "Get help! Get help!" neither of which were honestly helping him any.

Sweat rolled down his temple as his eyelid twitched. He cocked his head and listened, he waited for that sound that he knew would return. That dreaded clutch of energy rushing through tubes and coils, feeding its way into a pool of oil and electrical circuits that would be the first official start-up of his mother's time-machine. The lab was eerily quiet as he picked up the small churning of struggling gears, until suddenly it was alive. Like a beast waking from a year of hibernation, hungry and ready to pounce. He flinched at the noise it produced, the blast of sound that ricocheted off the stony lab walls and back at his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing with all his heart and soul that it was all a dream. But he had to look.

He had to see the truth for what it was.

And he wanted to cry out, he wanted to go to her and make it all stop, shut it down and make her go home.

He just wanted to go back to bed.

"Kazini-ii!" He shrieked into the noise, but it was lost on the thunder that rushed back to greet him. True, real fear now coursed his veins, boiling in his blood as he rushed forward as far as he could go. Suddenly quite determined to make her see the sense of things, that what she was doing was crazy and stupid.

He was physically pushed back by the force of the energy defying gravity.

The noise was getting faster, louder, a desperate whirring that made his ears ring.

Please no!

"Kazini!" He cried once more. He was not even sure if he had said anything.

What could he do? What was he _going _to do? There was nothing that Leera could do at this point, it was beyond her control. The machine buzzed and hovered off of the ground, and Trunk's almost peed himself.

What could he do?

He was desperate!

Somebody strike her with a lick of humility!

And suddenly he knew what he had to do.

It was a risk, a chance that he could lose his life and cause her to lose hers as well.

Was he willing to take it? To save her life at the cost of taking it?

Trunk's furrowed his brows and lifted his arms to shield his face. He reached into his core and forcefully erected a barrier of chi between himself and the driving force that pushed him away. He may have been half human, but he had a Saiyan side to fall back on. And he was going to fix this situation before he went so far that he could not change it. He would man-handle her as much as need be. But she was _not_ doing this craziness!

* * *

><p>The last thing he remembered was literally throwing himself into the light, that blinding white light that to him spelled doom for the both of them. Pain, fear, and a burst of pride were all to keep him going as he reached for the machine.<p>

He could still feel it, so vivid and bold.

The heat was maddening but when he touched that machine it was as cold as death.

At least what he imagined death would feel like.

* * *

><p><strong>Behlz - <strong>Chapter two! I would like to make it clear that I do not have a set quota for every chapter. Therefore all of my chapters will be written by way of muse and inspiration, which at certain times will go on a ride of "it sucks." But I promise that no matter how short or long they are, all of my chapters will have a point and purpose, even if it is purely a filler.

Written in a Microsoft program but I cannot guarantee it filtered all the mistakes, gomen.

Also be prepared for sudden stops and cliff-hangers. It helps me come into certain chapters that I will have to write.

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: <strong>What is happening? Where are they and who are these strange people! What do they want with our two friends?


	4. PLEASE READ!

Hello there DBZ fans and fanettes? Haha

Behlz here! I just wanted to touch bases about this story of mine here and maybe explain a few things. I am well aware that I have not touched this story for... a ridiculous amount of time and honestly I sort of forgot about it. I cannot be sure as to why I failed to remember it but I can most assuredly apologize. After re-reading what I have written I realized that I was a fool for letting it go to waste.

Alas I have made the decision, after re-discovering this masterpiece, that I am going to continue it!

I am aware that time has passed since I started it but I would still like to point out that I began this story **7/9/2011** and therefore if you have created a similar script and would like to say I'm stealing from you please, do your research first.

Thanks to those of you that can forgive my discretion and pick up where I left off! Especially if you have never read it before to start, Welcome to my world!

- Behlz


End file.
